


[待授权翻译]And Still So Far BY：Emily Waters

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 战后二十二年，哈利有些话想对西弗勒斯·斯内普说。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	[待授权翻译]And Still So Far BY：Emily Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [emilywaters1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywaters1976/pseuds/emilywaters1976). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [So Close](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650353) by Jon McLaughlin. 



> 译者已经向原作者请求授权，但是还未得到回复。如有不妥请联系我删除。

> 战争已经结束二十多年了。

整个世界都很平静 我想感谢你，但是我不会大声说出来。这很奇怪。我知道你现在已经不会再说任何伤害我的话，但不知何故，我的一部分仍然期待着你像过去一样。我什么都没说。我只是把额头贴在你的额头上。一片冰冷。

> 我希望你不介意我在这里。
> 
> 如此亲密

我今天去了霍格沃茨。是的，不要嘲笑我。他们让我做客座演讲。闭嘴。是的，当然，只是因为他们束手无策了。是的，是的，我知道，你认为我喜欢成为关注的焦点。你认为这就是为什么我去讲课。你知道吗？去你的。

不是那样的。真的。

只是生命中的激情不再存在了。你准备好告诉我我是个忘恩负义的小男孩了，是吗？你会认为我在赢得战争后应该珍惜生命，但是……我甚至不能感觉到它。那就是生活。这就是我总是回到老地方的原因。那些保存记忆的地方。保存我的那一小部分的地方。你知道的，邓布利多的坟墓，霍格沃茨，海格的小屋，哥德里克山谷，陋居……还有这里。当我参观这些地方时，我的那一小部分又开始苏醒。

> 当我和你在一起的时候
> 
> 如此接近活着的感觉

别他妈的叫我白痴。我警告你。我不再是你的学生了。

该死。如果能再次成为你的学生，我愿意付出一切。让我们再次变得年轻。这会很好的。

现在是别人年轻的时候了。你能相信吗，莉莉和斯科皮起了矛盾，雨果站在莉莉一边，而艾尔帮着斯科皮。詹姆斯觉得无聊，就和罗丝打了一架。泰迪心烦意乱地开始哭，又跑到斯普劳特那里抱怨。你知道孩子们是什么样的。

我不能相信：我有了孩子们，我还有一个教子。有时这似乎不像是真的。尤其是当我身处此地，和你在一起的时候。这是怎么发生的？所有的时间都去哪里了？

> 生活在不断向前

在这里，和你在一起的时候，我很愉快，这太不真实了。我。和你在一起很愉快。我们过去总是不和，并且争执不休。我恨你。

我爱你，却不知道我爱的是你。

当我找到混血王子的课本并开始阅读时，我坠入了爱河。那时我真的以为找到了我的灵魂伴侣。这就是为什么无论如何我都不能放弃这本书。

不管怎样？说你想说的。我知道你受宠若惊。也许甚至被感动了。

当我发现那个人是你的时候，我恨你。这真是个妙极了的发现方式。在决斗期间。你就不能以一种不那么夸张的方式对我发泄吗，混蛋？我不知道——在禁闭期间还是课后？你不知道那时我有多恨你。不仅仅是因为你杀了邓布利多，不仅仅是因为你倒向伏地魔——闭嘴，如果我愿意，我就是要说出他的名字，你这个迷信的混蛋——不。我恨你就是王子。

我仍然爱着王子，并因此而恨这样的自己。

> 浪漫的梦必须消逝
> 
> 所以我告别了

直到我看到你的记忆，王子，和那个与我父亲不和的受惊的少年，以及苛待我的那个总是不悦的老师，才成为一个整体。然后这一切都联系到了一起。这一切都顺理成章。最后我明白了你是谁。

那我就可以爱你了。你所有的部分。而不仅仅是旧课本里听不见的声音。

> 现在我永远知道了
> 
> 我只想抱着你
> 
> 如此接近

我爱你。是的，我知道我永远不会听到你对我说那种话。我知道无论我说什么，你冷漠的表情永远不会改变。没关系。我这么说不是为了听你回答。我这么说是因为我需要说出来。这只是让我觉得——感觉像——嗯，妈的。我不知道。

> 如此接近那个传说中的幸福结局
> 
> 让人几乎相信那不是假的

不，别叫我回家。今晚我只需要几分钟，好吗？嘿，反正你也毫无生活可言。呵。那几乎很有趣。粗鲁，但有趣。差不多了。

我为什么要回来？因为我需要这样做。它打破了我灰暗单调的生活。它把我的某一部分还给了我。如果我认为你不想让我再回来，我想我活不了多久。

> 我怎么能面对不能见到你的面容的日子
> 
> 如果我现在失去你？

我去找你。我的手掌覆盖在你的颧骨上，描绘出你脸的轮廓。我靠得更近了，我的嘴唇几乎碰到了你的嘴唇。

> 我们如此接近
> 
> 到达那个传说中的幸福结局
> 
> 让人几乎相信那不是假的
> 
> 让我们继续做梦，为了我们......

我不敢相信我曾经认为你很丑。你的脸变得越来越英俊，越来越值得爱慕。我想知道这怎么可能发生，因为它从未改变。

你的脸是一张冷漠无情的面具。你从不微笑。你从不皱眉。你永远不会变老。二十二年前你就停止衰老了。我们现在同龄，你知道吗？

我的手触摸着你坟墓上方的石头底座，你的半身像就放在上面。

> 只差一点
> 
> 如此接近
> 
> 却始终还有那么远


End file.
